emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1695 (15th September 1992)
Plot Mark is not impressed with the job that Lisa has got for him - junior management trainee with a firm of industrial designers in Hull. She expected him to be grateful and is upset by his uncaring attitude. Elizabeth regrets being so harsh with Michael and telling him so bluntly that Nick is giving her away but realises just how much she needs Eric. Sarah tells Jack that either he makes her Robert's guardian or they will have to get married. Jack reminds her that she has always turned him down when he has proposed in the past. She tells him that it is a leap year so he should watch out now. Lisa tells Mark that they are finished if he doesn't agree to take the job in Hull. Eric can only think of asking Charlie Aindow to be his best man. He doesn't seem to have many friends. Michael has agreed to take part in the robbery at Home Farm, but it is making him jumpy to be seen with Steve. Seth is making the most of working for two bosses. He tells Alan that he is on Tate business when he catches him talking in the village. Elizabeth amuses Nick when she asks him if Archie would consider being Eric's best man. Mark leaves Lisa and their summer romance. Seth tries out his new plan on Alan by trying to get away with two lunch breaks. Alan tells him to get back to work and that he will not stand any nonsense. Seth knows when he is beaten. Chris is patronising to Lynn about her new business. She mentions something about making anonymous phone calls to the police. He immediately knows that Kathy must have told Lynn all about his scam with Frank to ruin Smiths Haulage. Lorraine ignores her father and his new girlfriend when she sees them outside The Woolpack talking to Carol. Carol thinks that she is just jealous. Michael doesn't want to associate with Steve. He just wants to know when the robbery is taking place and how soon he can get revenge on the Tates. Jack tells Sarah that he wants to nominate her in his will as Robert's legal guardian. Kathy knows that Chris is going to be mad about her talking to Lynn. She doesn't expect his reaction though - he bans her from seeing Lynn saying that she is the cause of the trouble between them. Nick smirks as he tells Archie that Elizabeth wants him to be Eric's best man. He is surprised when Archie considers the request. Chris thinks that Lynn resents Kathy's happiness. A lady from social services calls at 3 Demdyke Row. She tells a shocked Nick that Alice has been reported as a potential child at risk and asks to see her immediately. Cast Regular cast *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong Guest cast *Lisa - Bryonie Pritchard *Steve Marshal - Gavin Kitchen *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock *Jennifer Wilson - Liz Stooke Notes *This is the first episode to use the 1992 title sequence. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes